The Genesis Unit vs The Megaman Killers
Pre Episode Cue Music 1 Theodore: Oh hell... What happened to me last night? Nova: Oh good, you're awake now. ???: Oh. Here I was thinking I would need to operate on him. Theodore: Alice? What are you doing here? Nova: Yeah about that... You immediately passed out after a single bite of my little apology meal so I had to call one of our friends over to help you out. Alice: Indeed. I can confirm with 100% certainty that you have just ingested a chemical weapon. Not to mention, Nova called me over with the promise I could help out on the show. Nova: Yep, that's right! Allie's gonna be working as our main tech support now. We'll still be handling the commentary of course. Alice: Is this just because I am an android? You will not let me be a co host? How very racist. Theodore: This conversation is very fascinating but can we please focus on the fact that I nearly DIED last night? Nova: Heh. Sorry about that, we'll really make it up to you this time. Oh, how about if you choose the next death Battle we'll be working on? Theodore: Do you really mean it? Well then, I've got the perfect episode in mind! I'm sure both of you are going to enjoy this one! Description This What If Death Battle features Enker, Punk, Ballade, Buster Rod G, Mega Water S, and Hyper Storm H from the Mega Man Classic series. These groups of robotic warriors have proven to be some of the Blue Bombers most formidable opponents. Who will prove to be the superior team? Interlude Alice: I'm telling you this now. Do keep your prejudices to an absolute minimum. I will be watching both of you. Nova: Yeah, sure thing Allie. So quiet down, we're about to start filming here! Theodore: It's no secret that robots are just freaking awesome! And who else would immediately come to mind upon hearing the word other than the Blue Bomber himself? Nova: Now, Megaman has fought against a wide variety of powerful Robot Masters over his long and fruitful career. Well, until recently anyway. Thanks Capcom, you're the best. Theodore: But few robotic warriors have proven to be quite as formidable as these elite trios! Despite having nearly been forgotten by time, they still hold a high spot in our hearts. We've got Buster Rod G, Mega Water S, and Hyper Storm H of The Genesis Unit! Nova: Then there's Enker, Punk and Ballade of The Megaman Killers! I'm Nova and this is my servant Theodore. Alice: Are you quite sure you do not want to include the actual robot here? And what about Qui-'' '''Theodore: You know what, I'd love for you to join as a fellow co host Alice! Just, please don't mention that loser, all right? Anyway, it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Hell yeah, I finally got to say it!' Alice: Don't get too full of yourself now. Genesis Unit Cue Music 2 Theodore: Oh yeah! You've just gotta love that old Genesis sound! Nova: So, the year was 20XX. The nefarious Dr Wily had grown tired of his constant defeats at the hands of Megaman. Thus he thought of yet another brilliant plan! Alice: Instead of something smart like building a stronger robot, like say Zero, the old German thought it would be a great idea to travel back in time to relive his first three failures. And when I say relive, I really mean he didn't change a damn thing about them! (Well, except for updating the graphics and sound at least.) Theodore: We can discuss your schoolgirl crushes later Allie! So, upon the inevitable defeat that followed, Wily revealed one last ace up his sleeve! The doctor built a new fortress called The Wily Tower and created a trio of elite robotic warriors to defend it : The Genesis Unit! Nova: Oh, I see what Sega did there. Megaman The Wily Wars is a Genesis game so they named the new trio after their own system! Yeah, that's not clever, it's egotistical! Alice: Look who's talking. No, the real inspirations for The Genesis Unit actually came from the novel Journey To The West. The first and foremost member of the trio was the monkey Buster Rod G, based on Sun Wukong. Theodore: Wait, seriously? Wily actually managed to get a character from RWBY to help him out in his conquest? That's actually pretty awe-''' Alice: Did you really just say that? The 21st century hadn't even arrived by the time this game was released! And don't even tell me anything about the fact that the game takes place in 20xx. Nova: Right, anyway Buster Rod G was the Unit's designated leader. Buster is incredibly acrobatic and can easily run circles around slower robots. Though I really must question why Wily made HIM the leader with his bubble brained personality. '''Theodore: The monkey's primary weapons are, well a long extending rod that he can use to poke enemies from afar with and a basic buster cannon. He can even pull off some sick spins with his rod to deflect enemy projectiles! Perfect for dealing with any pesky traitors! Alice: Though I wouldn't go around calling this monkey a paragon of loyalty by any means. He's a pretty sneaky fighter, especially when he uses his ability to summon deadly shadow clones to jump around the room. Perfect for confusing or even outright harming his foes. Upon being defeated by Megaman, Buster Rod G escaped into the reaches of Wily Tower. Nova: There, he fought the Blue Bomber in a rematch of epic proportions... where he still got his ass handed to him anyway. Man, what a letdown. Though, at least he did manage to pull off a pretty awesome fight atop a series of collapsing platforms! Theodore: Despite Buster's great agility and versatility, he's more of a fragile speedster than anything else. He's also weak to... well... getting fisted with the Hard Knuckle. Cue Music 3 Theodore: Next up is the brains of the bunch, Mega Water S! Nova: And who should have been the rightful leader if I do say so myself. Theodore: Suuuuure. I bet the S stands for super! (Super sarcasm mode, that is.) Alice: Water may be the smartest member of the unit, but he lacks confidence in himself and constantly butts heads with his superior Buster Rod G. Design wise, Mega Water is based off a combination of Sha Wujing and the kappa. Theodore: You mean those Japanese monsters that rip people's dicks off? Remind me to stay at least thirty feet away from this guy at all times. Alice: Shall I attain a restraining order for you? Nova: Maybe later. Mega Water S may be themed after water, yet ironically he usually finds himself fighting on dry land instead. He prefers to keep his opponents away with a good number of tricks. Mega Water S can stab foes from afar by shooting harpoons at them or force them away with a stream of water. Alice: Although that stream of water is about as harmful as a squirt from F.L.U.D.D. It's main purpose is to push a foe away from Mega Water S and possibly right into a conveniently placed trap. Theodore: Water can protect himself further with the use of a water shield. He can still attack while it's up but this shield doesn't last very long and can be broken with relatively little effort. You kinda dropped the ball there, genius. Nova: Oh, that's not even his lowest point yet. Mega Water S is weak to the Ice Slasher of all things! If Pokemon has taught me anything, that should NOT be very effective. Theodore: There IS an explanation for that. Mega Water S's body is filled with liquid to help him withstand the pressures found in the deep oceans. Said liquid actually expands upon being frozen which probably hurts like hell. Alice: But worst of all, Mega Water S is also a massive hypocrite. He apparently dislikes raw fish yet he enjoys sashimi anyway. No Theo, sashimi DOES count as raw fish. It's freaking sushi for crying out loud! Cue Music 4 Alice: Last but not least, we move on to the unit's heavy hitter Hyper Storm H! Theodore: Oh, I bet the H stands for hog right? Alice: No, it stands for Hakkai, otherwise known as Zhu Bajie. Nova: Well, if there's one thing you'd be right about, it's that Hyper Storm H's size allows him to take plenty of punishment! He's the only robot master in the classic series to actually have two health bars! Theodore: Just don't go calling the guy a pig to his face, or he'll literally eat your ass up! Storm can use his breath to pull an unfortunate victim right to him! Or he could decide to do the opposite and push you away! Even though that's about as harmful as me breaking wind. Alice: I'm afraid I will have to confiscate your tea if you bring that up again. Nova: If that's not enough, this big piggy is also hiding a small buster in his mouth to pelt foes from a distance! And don't don't let his size fool you either! Storm is quite capable of jumping long distances, shaking the ground around him upon landing! Alice: That jump can even cause Mets to drop in from above and scatter around. I certainly wouldn't mind keeping a few of them for myself. Theodore: Those Mets sure are adorable. But with great size and strength also comes great gullibility. Hyper Storm H is a total yes man through and through. It's not too hard to manipulate him into getting conned. Nova: The pig also shares a glaring weakness to explosive weapons, the Hyper Bomb in particular. The Fire Storm is also... wait a minute... Alice: He's weak to his own name? What kind of idiot design is that? Theodore: Despite their shortcomings, The Genesis Unit is still a well balanced and effective fighting force to be reckoned with. If you see them coming after you, then you may be in for the beginning of the end! Nova: Um... Was that supposed to be a pun? Theodore: Why, I'm glad you noticed! See, genesis means the origin of-''' Nova: Yeah, you really should leave those to the professionals. Otherwise, I'll have to take another UNIT off of your health! Megaman Killers Cue Music 5 '''Theodore: You know, this is something that kind of bothers me. Pretty much all of Wily's robots were built with the purpose to kill Megaman, so why are these three the only ones referred to as the Megaman Killers? Alice: Three? Don't you mean there are four-'' '''Theodore: Absolutely not. ' Nova: We might as well include As- Theodore: Nova, spoilers! Anyway, despite being part of the same group, the Megaman Killers were actually built completely separately from each other. Even so, these robots were some of Wily's best fores out there. Nova: The first member of this series is Enker, a robot whose only real interest is besting Megaman. Hell, he apparently hates foreign robots for some reason. Hey Alice, do you think that counts as racism? Alice: I suppose you could say that. Despite his rather gloomy attitude, Enker is a real force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. He carries a lance with him at all times which is capable of shooting out small blasts of energy. Theodore: That may not sound too threatening but it gets even better! Enker's special weapon is called the Mirror Buster. When Enker raises his lance in the air, he can absorb incoming projectiles and send them right back at his enemy with even more power than before! Denied! Nova: This tactic does have one hell of a cost to it though. sure, the lance is also capable of attracting projectiles to it but the entire process of absorbing them still harms Enker anyway! This is as close to a glass cannon as you can get! Alice: Enker also seems to have a weakness to his fellow member Ballade's weapon the Ballade Cracker. Though actually getting hit by one in his absorbing state will result in a devastating counterattack so watch out! Theodore: Hey, check this out! It looks like Enker's also got a soft spot for playing some soccer! He actually helped out Megaman after losing to him in a fair game! What a sportsman! Cue Music 6 Nova: Hold on now, what's with the music? Alice: The second member of The Megaman Killers is Qui-'' '''Theodore: Allie, I told you we're not including him! Quint's just lame!' Nova: Yeah, I'd have to say this was Dr Wily's worst idea of all time. Alice: I agree with all that. I just thought it would be enjoyable for us to make fun of him. Nova: Oh, well in that case... LETS RIP THAT LOSER TO PIECES ALLIE! Alice: As you wish, oh loud one. Quint was once a future version of Megaman himself but he was somehow taken by Wily and sent back in time to destroy his past self. That may sound like a good idea at first but... Instead of loading Quint up with a badass arsenal of Robot Master weapons... Wily gave him a f*cking pogo-stick! Nova: Sure, said pogo-stick also doubles as a drill but it's still completely useless! Quint was VERY easily defeated by Megaman in the end but everything would have gone to shit even if Quint did win! Theodore: Hell, I'm surprised the universe didn't just collapse in on itself when the two Megamen simply laid eyes on each other! You can't go changing the future like that, Wily! You'll cause a time paradox and then Quint wouldn't even exist in the first place! Nova: This ladies and gentlemen, is why I hate time travel. Quint isn't even considered to be a Megaman Killer anyway. Lets move on to the real show now! Cue Music 7 Nova: The REAL second member of the Megaman Killers is the surprisingly fashionable Punk! Theodore: Novs, name calling is not nice. Alice: That's actually his name you fool, but his rough appearance does fit in quite well with Punk's rebellious nature and great strength. Nova: But wait, he also seems to hate... the PTA? Are you sure that doesn't mean something else or- Alice: Oh, he does mean the Parent Teacher Association. Thus, Punk has all the right tools to bring this corrupt organization down once and for all! Theodore: Punk's main weapon is the Screw Crusher! The name's about as accurate as you can get as these spinning blades can be launched over long distances and will hurt like hell if you so much as ''graze one!'' Alice: Punk aslo has a penchant for copying Sonic the Hedgehog by turning into a spiky ball and rocketing through the air at intense speeds. This cannonball form is easily capable of burrowing through walls and well... his teammates too. Nova: Punk is completely invulnerable in his cannonball form but he also can't change direction in midair! That didn't end so well fro Enker in the Archie Comic's crossover with Sonic the Hedgehog where the Blue Blur himself tricked Punk into barreling right through Enker! I guess that's what happens when you leave friendly fire on! Theodore: It is pretty easy for Punk to get into misunderstandings like that but that's not all. Punk is weak to Enker's own Mirror Buster and... Salt Water... So what, is he completely screwed if somebody throws him into the ocean? Alice: No, he's weak to the Stardroid Neptune's weapon that's capable of corroding materials on contact. Just like your brain cells apparently. Cue Music 8 Nova: The final member of the Killers and their de-facto leader is none other than Ballade, and no I don't mean the musical sequence. Theodore: Ballade takes great pride in his own strength, thus he seeks to prove himself by taking down other strong robots in battle! That being said, he also looks down on robots weaker than himself and Ballade's massive ego gets him into trouble more often than not. Alice: Ballade can basically be considered a robot Vegeta. And just like the saiyan, Ballade is a very explosive fighter. I mean that literally. Nova: His main weapon is the Ballade Cracker, a purple bomb he can shoot over long distances that explodes on contact with any surface! Ballade can even drop his Crackers on the ground to act as temporary landmines! Theodore: Nova, please choose your wording more carefully. You're making me awfully hungry. Alice: As amazing as a cracker landmine may sound, Ballade was soundly defeated by Megaman in their encounter inside the Wily Station. Ballade was forced to retreat before he could be completely destroyed. He would later go on to challenge his rival to a rematch that would to truly shake the heavens. There-'' Nova: But this isn't even Ballade's final form! During his rematch with the Blue Bomber, Ballade went all Robo Saiyan on his ass and proceeded to... still get his ass kicked anyway. well that's disappointing. '''Thedore: Even so, Ballade's upgraded form is capable of launching multiple Ballade Crackers at once, as well as increasing his overall speed and strength in battle. But alas, Ballade would then go on to prove himself as a true hero. Upon Dr Wily's inevitable defeat, his newest station began to collapse, forcing Megaman to retreat through a series of collapsing doors. The final door barring his escape was too much, and so Ballade made the ultimate sacrifice to allow his rival's escape. How touching...' Alice: Don't get your tissues out yet Theo. All four Megaman Killers were rebuilt to fight Megaman once more aboard the Wily Star... where they were even weaker than before for some reason. Goddammit Wily... Nova: Ballade does have his fair share of weaknesses too, those being getting stoned, exploding bubbles, and Punk's Screw Crushers! Theodore: Well, despite their falls from grace, The Megaman Killers will always be remembered as some of The Blue Bombers greatest challengers and possibly even friends! You could say this is going to be a killer fight eh? Alice: Meh. I'll give that joke a 7.8/10. Too little effort. Interlude 2 Nova: Alright! The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Are you ready to see some robots kick some serious ass? Alice: Of course. But you do realize- '' '''Theodore: Then it's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Whoop! Two in a row!' Battle Pre Fight Abandoned Laboratory Cue Music 9 "Outta the way, punks!" Buster Rod G yelled as he sent Punk himself cannonballing into a group of sentry robots."Your sense of humor still alludes me, Buster." Mega Water S quipped while his water stream pushed a barely functioning bot off the edge of a pit. It had been a relatively boring day for the members of the Genesis Unit and Megaman Killers. "Pathetic. Couldn't that Eggman guy have left some real robots here instead?" "You know, there IS a good reason this is an ABANDONED base, right Ballade?" "Shut up Quint, nobody asked you. In fact, why are you even coming along?" "Hell, was there even any need to bring along your dumb team too?" Buster Rod G climbed up to the ceiling and tossed a banana peel on his purple comrade's face. "Quit monkeying around, you two. I'm trying to focus here." Ballade threw the fruit to the ground in a fit of anger, clearly ignoring Enker's stern warning. "You're merely number two around here, monkey boy! Don't even get me started on the pig and the rapist lizard over there!" "Rapist lizard? Ha! Who knew you had such a sense of humor?" Punk bellowed out. The very insult of pig was enough to send Hyper Storm H over the edge. "What did you just call me, pretty boy?" Quint scrambled to break up the ensuing conflict. "Hey guys! Wily sent us over here to analyze the Eggman's old base of ops, not kill each other off!" "Shut up Quint! Let your superiors do the talking." Ballade shouted as he flicked the large hog on the nose. "Oh, now he's pissed!" "Only because you allowed this to happen, Buster!" Mega Water S scolded. No words could stop Hyper Storm H from approaching Ballade with the intent of ripping the smaller bot to shreds. "Hey, you get away from my bro there!" Punk yelled and slugged the bigger robot in the face. Storm's attention was immediately shifted to Punk. Quint jumped in between the two in another effort to cease the group's hostilities. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Storm didn't listen to his pleas at all. He took a deep breath, and let it all out on the smaller green robot. Quint was helplessly blown off into a large fuel tank which promptly exploded upon contact, destroying the robot instantly. "You've done it now, porky! We're taking you down!" Punk shouted as he and Enker drew out their special weapons. "You shouldn't have messed with my team like that, monkey boy!" Ballade threatened as he prepared a bomb in his hand. "You fool! What have you gotten us-" "Relax, rapist lizard. Everything'll be fine if we just take down those inferior bots!" The brains of the Genesis Unit sighed as he joined his brothers to prepare for battle. FIGHT! ''Thanks: OmegaCookie Cue Music 10 Punk made the first move, throwing a Screw Crusher at Hyper Storm H before slamming into the pig in his cannonball form. Enker ran up to Buster Rod G in an effort to jab the monkey with his lance. The simian robot simply leaped out of harms way and brought his own rod down to jab Enker in the face. "What's the matter? Monkey got yer tongue?" Ballade quickly took the yellow robot's place as he was knocked back a small distance and tossed a Ballade Cracker up at the opposing leader. Mega Water S spent his time shooting harpoons at Punk from a secluded corner as the spiked robot was busy taking on Hyper Storm H. Enker took notice and opened fire on the kappa from behind with his lance. The aquatic robot returned fire only to gape in shock as Enker effortlessly absorbed the harpoons and blast him with a large wave of energy. Both team leaders were locked in a rather even conflict themselves. Any of Ballade's attempts to bomb the monkey only resulted in him effortlessly dodging or shooting the Crackers from a distance. "I knew you were all show!" Buster Rod G taunted as he sent a flurry of clones in Ballade's direction. The purple robot responded by bounding high above the barrage and tossing another Ballade Cracker on his foe's original position. "Ha! Way to lead your shots-" The simian attempted to taunt before he could realize his jumping arc was heading straight for one of Ballade's landmines. "Hmph. Pathetic!" Meanwhile, Punk's attention had been shifted to the brains of The Genesis Unit. Mega Water S quaked in fear as he barely kept Punk's cannonball dive off of his face using his water stream. The kappa barely found the time to slide under the spiked ball as his stream began to exhaust. Enker had an easy time avoiding the shots from Hyper Storm H's mouth cannon. The larger robot decided to add inhaling Enker into the mix to catch the nimble spear user. The yellow quickly raised his lance to absorb any incoming shots as he found himself being pulled in. "That's right, come to papa!" "Don't you mean Porky?" As Enker neared the hog's gaping maw, he jumped back and unleashed his full payload. The recoil sent the bot flying in the opposite direction, he flashed a quick thumbs up sign to his leader to signal his attention. Ballade saluted in return as he leaped over to throw a Ballade Cracker into the hog's maw. The Genesis Unit's leader was busy aiding Mega Water S in fending off Punk's ruthless assault, only for his next buster shot to be interrupted by a flying Enker barreling into him at high speeds. Mega Water S was distracted shortly enough for Punk to nail him with a Screw Crusher. "Plan B everyone! NOW!" Buster Rod G commanded as he jumped off to the center of the room. Mega Water S put up a water shield to protect himself from Enker and Punk's continued assaults as he followed suit. Hyper Storm H jumped up in an effort to collide with an airborne Ballade, who effortlessly dived under the massive hog. Storm's heavy landing caused a horde of Mets to fall from above and distract The Megaman Killers for a short time. Cue Music 11 "Just like we practiced, bros! Formation Alpha!" The Unit disappeared into a cartoony puff of smoke before emerging in a rather unique position. Mega Water S was riding Hyper Storm H like a spinning top as he sprayed water around like a fountain. "Let's see ya dodge this!" Buster Rod taunted as he slammed his rod into his teammates, sending them cruising across the ground like a pinball. The Megaman Killers were hard pressed to avoid the Unit's teamwork. "Punk, Enker, lets show them who's boss! Attack form Omega!" The killers huddled together just like the opposing team an came out in a new formation. Punk was in his cannonball form, balancing atop Enker's raised lance as if he was a gyrosphere. "Let him loose!" Enker blasted Punk right at The Genesis Unit's own makeshift projectile as Buster did the same. The three robots bounced off each other as if they were struck by a prone Wobbuffet. Enker and Buster scrambled to reach their balls of destruction as they soon engaged in an extreme form of Pong. All the while, Ballade jumped around the battlefield laying down mines in an attempt to catch his foes off guard. The Pong match escalated in speed with every successful collision, yet neither "paddle" would back down. The game came to an abrupt end when the two ball's collided with both the other and one of Ballade's mines. Mega Water S fell flat on his face as Hyper Storm H was sent barreling right into his leader. Punk's armor protected him from taking any major damage as he beckoned his teammates to gang up on the downed kappa. "The enemy's down! It's time for an all out attack!" Enker triumphantly shouted with his lance raised. The Megaman Killers closed in on the lone robot and disappeared into an obscene cloud of smoke. Hell knows what happened in there, but the result was not very pleasant for Mega Water S, who was reduced to pieces as his attackers dispersed from the big ball of violence. '''FIRST BLOOD! "Boss, we've lost rapist lizard!" Hyper Storm H shouted in a fury. "Then we'll just have to pay 'em back for that! Lets go Formation Beta! We can do it without the rapist!" Right on cue, Hyper Storm H grabbed hold of his leader and swung his arms around quickly. The simian extended his rod as far as possible to force the Killers into a deadly game of limbo. "Heh! Is THAT your best! This'll be easy! Attack Form Ultradim!" Punk turned into a spiked ball once more and began slowly bouncing along the ground. Ballade slipped a bomb underneath the red bot before he could land for a fourth time. This sent him flying around the room in all sorts of random directions. The remaining members of the Genesis Unit were quite hard pressed to bat away the red ball of destruction with Buster's rod. Ballade then started tossing Ballade crackers at Enker, who held his lance like a baseball bat. With every swing, a Ballade Cracker was sent flying at the Genesis Duo. A perfect home run! "Storm, get those things away from me!" The hog complied by using his strong breath to blow the bombs away before they could make contact with their intended targets. "Damn! We've entered a stalemate here!" Enker yelled as he batted away another Cracker. All the while, Punk was still bouncing around the room uncontrollably. "Let's close in! they have no hope of defending themselves now!" Ballade ordered and carefully jumped over to the adversaries while opening fire with his Ballade Crackers. Enker followed suit and began shooting his lance. "So, finally decided to stop monkeying around eh?" Buster stated as he quickly eyed the room. "Ooh! Lightbulb! Storm, toss me back and suck up the cannonball!" "Are you-" "JUST DO IT! MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE!" The pig complied. Buster Rod G gracefully flipped behind his teammate and got his rod ready. Punk's speed began to slow to a crawl as he neared Storm's maw. "Now blow!" Buster demanded as he struck Punk with his rod. Punk was going back to speed, but he was going in the worst possible direction. "Woah! Friendly fire! Friendly fire!" Enker cried as he scurried away in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, Enker was far too slow to avoid the spiky ball of destruction that was his own teammate. PAYBACK KO! "Whoop! We have a direct hit! Start sucking again, Hyper!" Punk quickly regained his normal form to join up with Ballade. "Shit! I can't believe they made me do that!" 'Then we'll just have to return the favor! Here, take this." Punk didn't exactly have a mouth but Ballade could be sure he sensed a smirk coming from the spiky robot. Ballade leaped out of cover to rain a few bombs down on his celebrating foes. They were quickly dispatched by their individual buster cannons. "Is that your best, purple boy?" "No, this is!" Punk jumped out from the corner and rocketed himself at The Genesis Unit once more. "Oh, crap! Stop sucking you stupid pig! STOP SUCKING!" Buster Rod G's warnings came far too late. The Punk Cannonball charged right through the larger robot's mouth. "I thought I told not to call me that! ...That hurt like hell, but I think I'm-" Hyper Storm H tried to say before he was engulfed in a massive explosion as Punk managed to emerge from the large Robot Master's broken body completely unharmed. WELCOME TO THE TOP 3! Cue Music 12 "Ha! How's that, porky?" Punk taunted in victory as he turned around to throw a Screw Crusher at Buster Rod G. The monkey was surrounded on both sides now, but he had a quick plan in mind. Copies of the monkey were sent in both directions, prompting the remaining Killers to open fire on the mirages. The real Buster Rod G made his way behind Punk. "Hey, ugly! Isn't about time you got detention for your bad behavior?" The monkey taunted and slapped his tail for extra gusto. Buster Rod G continued to taunt the aggressive robot as both of his foes continued to pelt him with projectiles. Punk released another Screw crusher, which was easily ducked under. "What's the matter? Come at me bro!" The simian taunted again as he threw a piece of scrap metal at the Killer. Punk's patience had just about dried up at this point. He rolled up into a ball once more and sped off in an effort to maim the annoying monkey. "Whoops. Looks like you rolled a 1!" Buster jumped over the deadly ball, causing Punk to get stuck in the wall. "What a sucker!" Buster rod G walked up to the prone Killer and stomped the ground nearby. He then proceeded to shoot his bust up at the ceiling which proceeded to dislodge a group of explosive canisters. "Aaaaand pop goes the weasel!" The leader of the Genesis Unit made a hasty escape to the upper floors as the canisters exploded upon impact with Punk. The only thing left of him was an enormous hole where his portion of the floor and wall used to be. "You idiot! Those were the supplies we were supposed to retrieve in the first place!" Ballade shouted out. Buster's little stunt started a huge chain reaction of explosives throughout the entire area. Soon enough, the entire laboratory started to collapse completely into a set of falling platforms. "Wow, I didn't realize this base was so high up here." Buster exclaimed as he opened fire on Ballade. The purple robot struggled to gain even footing as he jumped from one platform to another dodging buster shots. "You fool! You haven't even seen my final form yet!" Ballade shouted and shifted his armor to transform into his upgraded form. "Huh. Sweet mask. I think I'll take it after i destroy whats left of you!" Thus the two robots scurried across the falling debris, they had very likely reached terminal velocity at this point. Ballade was now shooting multiple Crackers at once, leaving Buster Rod G with very little room to maneuver. Buster on the other hand was shooting at his foe with the accuracy of a Stormtrooper. "Heh. Come on now! You can't keep this up forever, right?" The monkey tried to catch his foe in the air with his extending rod. "Try me." Instead of avoiding the rod, Ballade simply grabbed hold of it. "Uh oh." The purple robot yanked Buster Rod G over to him with great ease. The monkey was met with a sweet uppercut to the jaw as he came near. Buster began throwing shadow clones of himself in all directions in a panic. "Okay, stop, I'm sorry for everything! Can we just call a tie?" "Not a chance!" Ballade leaped well above the monkey and his clone army and proceeded to bombard everything beneath his feet with Ballade Crackers. Each bomb was able to destroy multiple clones with each explosion but Ballade noticed something amiss. He looked down to see the real Buster Rod G scurrying away to a lower platform. "Gotcha." With a final Cracker in hand, Ballade dropped to the platform below and grabbed the monkey with his free hand. "I thought we already made this clear. YOU ARE MERELY NUMBER TWO!" Ballade shouted as he forced the Ballade Cracker into Buster Rod G's head. KO! The remains of the laboratory finally fell back to the Earth in a matter of seconds. Ballade walked off from the carnage, but he was soon interrupted by a familiar ringing sound. "Yes, master?" "Ballade, you fool! You were supposed to collect the Eggman's new designs, not destroy your brothers!" "Hmph. Your other inferior creations started it." "Well, whatever. You are to collect your brother's pieces and bring them back to base! I'll have to rebuild their asses... again." "Heh. Sure thing, Wily. Sure thing... Wait... I think something's still intact!" Ballade made his way ove to a surprisingly clean capsule. He dusted off the top to read it's ominous label. "It's... Project MS Mark... it's ineligible past that point but this seems pretty big..." Results Cue Music 13 Theodore: Holy shit, that was awesome! Alice: Indeed. Now you see why one day us robots will rise up to take control of your world. Nova: Sounds cool to me! So, at the end of the day, The Genesis Unit couldn't quite stack up to their Megaman Killer counterparts in the end. We'll examine each of them one last time to determine why. Alice: Despite his great intellect, Mega Water S was undoubtedly the weakest member of the group. (Well, besides Quint at least.) While he could play a major role in the team's strategy, his weaponry simply could not do much to harm anything. Even Punk, who's weak to the Salt Water would still be completely unaffected by his pushy streams of water. Theodore: While Enker may be able to deal one hell of a powerful punch, he has trouble really taking damage on his own. Hell, his very absorption of enemy projectiles is already detrimental to his health! Even so, his powerful offense assured this glass cannon would not go down so easily! Besides, this wouldn't be the first time he was taken out by Punk in this manner. It looks like somebody's a devout follower of The Prometheus School of Running Away from things. Nova: Hyper Storm H was undoubtedly the beefiest fighter on the market here, but alas he still got turned into bacon in the end. Not only is does he have a weakness to explosive weapons, you know, Ballade's specialty? The hog is still slow as all hell and his very lack of intelligence could easily be turned against him. Alice: Punk is one tough dude to take down but his own strengths can still be played against both him and his teammates. The Punk Cannonball is incredibly hard to control, and it leaves his ass wide open if he gets stuck in a wall! Poor Enker learned this the hard way. It still shows us just why friendly fire has to remain on though. Theodore: So naturally, this battle had to come to a duel between the two leaders and for good reason! They've both survived their initial encounters with Megaman to fight him again later on and are easily the strongest members of their respective groups. Nova: While, it's true that Buster Rod g could initially outrank him in terms of agility, Ballade still has a second form up his non-existent sleeves. On top of all that, the bot's a real survivor. Not only did Ballade manage to survive his second encounter with the Blue Bomber to later aid his escape from Wily's base, but Wily was still able to rebuild him after his heroic sacrifice! Alice: Need I remind you, Ballade self destructed inside a space station that was already self destructing as well? Once Ballade went Robo Saiyan, Buster Rod G could only do so much to delay the inevitable. Nova: It looks like The Megaman Killers just committed genocide! Theodore: The winners are the Megaman Killers! Post Episode '''''LA- Location Classified Boomstick: Oh man, my head's still spinning... Just gotta... Get to my room... *Creak* ???:Freeze pal! You're under arrest! Boomstick: What the fu- GAH! What the hell are the cops doing in my apartment?! ???: Can it pal, we know what you did here! Boomstick: What are you even... Oh shit, who's the dead body supposed to be?! ???: Oh, shouldn't you already know this? You DID kill this poor soul, after all. Boomstick: Are you shitting me right now?! ???: Unless you happen to be a lawyer, I suggest saving your pathetic rebuttal for the court! Boomstick: ...Goddammit... ... Alice: Wow, are you guys still watching? ... ...How about a little request? In the event that you decide to post a comment down below, add in *All squishies are inferior beings!* at the end of your comment to let us know you actually read the entire episode! Theodore: Evil and racist, is that it? Alice: Thanks for your time! We hope you enjoyed yourselves, Allie out! Who is your favorite member of The Genesis Unit? Buster Rod G Mega Water S Hyper Storm H Who is your favorite member of The Megaman Killers? Enker Why would anyone pick Quint? Punk Ballade Which team do you think would win? Genesis Unit Megaman Killers Category:Team MMYP Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles